


Reasons Why

by scalpelsandhappiness



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalpelsandhappiness/pseuds/scalpelsandhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 x 14 episode tag.  Makeup sex is really great.  Kurt thinks they should have more of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny that hopped into my mind last night. Not beta-ed (I really should track one down for this fandom, perhaps?) Just some silliness that I wanted to share, because my boys are sweet and funny.

Later, Blaine knows, there will be lists to make. Boxes to pack, belongings to sort through, decisions to be made about what is his, what is Kurt’s, and what is _theirs_ , and who will keep what when Blaine finds his own place to live. Apartment-hunting, evaluating the benefits of accessibility to the subway, to NYADA, proximity to the Bushwick loft. And terrifying and exciting in equal measure, the knowledge that he’ll finally be striking out on his own, which he probably should have done from the start, instead of leaping straight from his childhood home to living with his fiancée.

This moment, however, is devoted to nothing more than the racing beat of Kurt’s heart underneath his cheek. The saturation of their senses – the sweat cooling on their entwined bodies, the pleasant ache in his limbs, the gentle sounds of their breaths slowing down from the frantic pace of earlier, the sated buzz that envelopes him after losing himself in Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt_. There is nothing more than this, and nothing else he wants or could ever need. This is everything.

“Oh my God,” Kurt gasps, shifting beneath him to grab a pillow. “Best makeup sex _ever_.”

Blaine hums his agreement sleepily, pressing a kiss against Kurt’s chest, shivering as Kurt ghosts a hand up and down his back. “I hate arguing with you about anything, but if this is what we have to look forward to afterwards...”

Kurt snorts out a giddy laugh, poking at Blaine’s ribs. “I think we need to schedule weekly fights.”

The dramatic pout that Kurt pretends to hate appears. “But I don’t like fighting with you, baby.”

“And that’s the first thing that we’re going to fight about,” Kurt states decisively. “You’re afraid of conflict.”

“I wouldn’t say _afraid_ , just that I prefer not to—“

“Hush, now,” Kurt’s hand smacks down lightly on Blaine’s ass. “I’m making a list.”

“A _list?_ ” Blaine doesn’t even have to pretend that he isn’t a bit hurt. “I know things have been stressful, Kurt, but that’s why I’m going to get my own place. So we can keep the good things about our relationship.”

“Agreed. And makeup sex is a very good thing.” Kurt leans up on one elbow, smiling down with the mischievous expression that Blaine has missed so much on him lately. “That’s why… the list.”

“Because incredibly hot sex on its own merits isn’t enough for you?”

“Blaine. Think back to the past half hour or so. Quit pretending this is something you don’t want.”

“Hmm. You are very attractive when you take charge.”

“So. I’m thinking I can come up with all sorts of issues for us to fight about. When you have your own place and I’m not there to help you choose your clothes each day, it’s guaranteed that you’ll show up at school wearing something I don’t approve of.”

“And maybe you won’t kiss me good morning with the proper amount of enthusiasm.”

“You’re not going to be eating enough vegetables on a daily basis without me to remind you of the importance of the food pyramid.”

“You might show up wearing pants that aren’t tight enough…” At Kurt’s raised eyebrows, he shakes his head. “No, scratch that, that will never happen. You’ll wear an accessory that stabs me in the chest when I hug you.”

“See? Now you get the idea!” Kurt grins, and flops his head back down on his pillow. “I think you should get out of bed and get a pen and piece of paper so we can note all of these things down.”

Blaine laughs and rolls over, turning his back on Kurt. “Nope. I don’t want to. You’re the one who wanted the list, so _you_ go get the writing materials.”

“Blaine! You just wore me out! I think you should go get the paper out of _gratitude_ that I’m willing to make this list for the good of our relationship.”

“Nuh-uh. I’m not going to.”

Kurt pauses. “You’re totally picking a fight with me right now, aren’t you?”

“Maaaaybe.”

Blaine squeaks – just a tiny bit – as Kurt pounces on him. “Our second disagreement of the day, Mr. Anderson?”

“Sure looks like it,” Blaine grins smugly, squirming his hips against Kurt. “However will we resolve this? Are you going to give in and go get the pen and paper?”

Kurt falls down against him and laughs into Blaine’s neck. “Maybe later. I have something more important to do with you right now.”


End file.
